1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an illumination system for a hat and, more specifically, an illumination system for a hat with an automatic touch sensitive activation switch which automatically actuates a light upon reversal of the hat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illuminated hats are well known in the art. Typically, such devices include forward directed lights such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,060, or devices used to illuminate the hat itself, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,286. The devices are typically actuated by a mechanical switch or the like.
A drawback associated with such prior art devices is the difficulty locating and actuating what are typically micro switches. An additional drawback is the bulk, weight and aesthetically displeasing appearance of light assemblies attached to the brim or front of a baseball cap. Another drawback associated with such prior art devices is the obstructive positioning of the sun visor when the apparatus is being used indoors or at night to illuminate a poorly lit object.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a device which actuated automatically, which was aesthetically pleasing, and which did not add bulk or weight to the front of a baseball cap. It would be additionally desirable to provide a system which did not cause the sun visor to obstruct viewing at night or indoors when the apparatus was used to illuminate objects. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.
In an advantage provided by this invention, a hat illumination assembly actuates without the need for digital manipulation.
Advantageously, this invention provides a low-cost, lightweight hat illumination assembly.
Advantageously, this invention provides a hat illumination assembly which may be quickly secured to or released from a hat.
Advantageously, this invention provides a hat illumination assembly-which is aesthetically pleasing and which does not add weight or bulk to the front of hat.
Advantageously, this invention provides a hat illumination assembly which eliminates visual obstruction caused by a sun visor when the illumination assembly is being used indoors or at night to illuminate an object.
Advantageously, in the preferred example of this invention, a hat illumination assembly is provided comprising a light, means for securing the light to a hat, and a touch sensitive switch and power source coupled to the light. In the preferred embodiment, the light is releasably secured to an adjustment band of a baseball cap with a hook and latch material. The hat is designed to actuate automatically when the baseball cap is reversed, thereby allowing the touch sensitive switch to contact the user""s forehead.